k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Festival!
! | prev = Hot! | next = Late Summer Greeting Card! |aired=June 22, 2010 |summary = Sawako Yamanaka invites Ho-Kago Tea Time to go to the "Natsu Rock Festival" in the mountains with her together. | plot = It is the last day of school before the summer break begins. Sawako Yamanaka wishes her class much fun but also reminds them that they have to study too, now that they are seniors. Yui, excited about the fun that might lie ahead asks her friends Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi about holding a third training camp. Ritsu and Mugi agree, but Mio tries to resist since they have to study much more than the two past summers. She suggests that they should ask the band's fifth member Azusa too, to which Yui shows her an image on her mobile phone that shows Azusa raising her hand as well, concluding the discussion. Some time later at the Hirasawa household, Yui's sister Ui greets the four other Light Music Club members who came to discuss the upcoming trip. Yui, playing some video games, offers the others to play as well. Mio and Azusa remind them about the real purpose of their visit and so, the meeting starts. Since they went to the beach two times before, Ritsu proposes to visit a mountain this time. At first, Yui struggles with the idea but Ritsu convinces her with the image of having caught fish for lunch right on the spot. Mio asks Azusa where she wishes to go this time to which Azusa answers that she wants to visit the "Natsu Rock Fest". Due to her unclear pronunciation, Mugi and Yui both misunderstand the English part, embarrassing Azusa. Nevertheless, the group agrees to Azusa's proposal. Yui, thinking about the mountains being inhabited by Neanderthals gets nervous until Mio tells her that she has to stop her weird imaginations. Ritsu then asks how they should get tickets for it. The answer comes from Sawako who appeared once again out of nowhere with six tickets in her hand, astonishing the girls. Now that everything is set, Mio can't wait for the day of the festival to come. Sawako, claiming to be a veteran, encourages her with a stirring speech about the dangers that a festival contains, pumping Mio up without end. Finally, the day of their festival visit arrives. Early in the morning, Azusa is on her own at the bus stop, wondering how she could be the first of the group to arrive. Moments later, Mugi shows up and Ritsu and Mio arrive seconds later. Mio, having dark circles around the eyes since she did not slept much the night is already extremely psyched. When the bus arrives too, everybody starts worrying about Yui and Azusa starts texting her. At that moment, Yui uncovers her disguise, revealing that she was in the background the whole time. After a few moments, Sawako shows up as well, crapulous to no end which slows the group down right at the start. On the way, Yui starts feeling carsick and looks as sick as Sawako is. Mio declares that she wants to watch every single performance, even though it is physically impossible. Ritsu tries to appeal to her common sense without success. Mugi, also starting to get pumped up, declares that she is going to eat yakisoba at all costs. During a stop at a service area, Yui starts feeling better and buys some ice cream which she shares with Azusa. After telling them that the bus is going to continue the journey, Tsumugi scolds Yui for her wish of buying souvenirs at the service area since it isn't her destination where they are going to eat yakisoba. During the rest of the journey, the five club members get more and more exited, annoying the entire rest of their fellow passengers. Finally, the group arrives at the mountain where the festival is going to be held. Shocked by the sight of thousands of other visitors, they start getting nervous until Sawako, magically healed from her hangover, gives them courage with her experience. First, they try to find a place where they can build up their tent. Since the flat ground is already taken, they have to take a spot on the sloped ground. The tent is built up in no time. Afterwards, Sawako gives the group tips of how to effectively "survive" the festival until she is shocked by Tsumugi who wears completely inappropriate footgear. Yui solves the problem by lending Tsumugi her beach sandals. Mugi then starts putting bug spray on the others and, after a bit nagging, passed it on to Yui. Sawako then impatiently asks them to hurry up and so they enter the main festival ground shortly afterwards. After entering, Sawako shows them the festival map. While Mio gets even more nervous, Yui and Tsumugi have nothing more than food in mind. Ritsu then asks Sawako where she got her hands on that many tickets. Sawako answers that she visits the festival every year with her friends, but unfortunately, they were busy this time. The playful question if her friends are avoiding her stays unanswered, depressing the group. At the main stage right before the first performance, Yui asks Mio if she was alright, to which Mio answers that the real thing is actually kind of exhausting. She gets interrupted by the first band called BCS which starts with the performance right away. Everybody except Mio, who is daunted by the immense sound, starts dancing to the music right away. Mio, needing some seconds to realise the real deal joins them moments later with much more enthusiasm, surprising Ritsu and Yui. After a few moments, Sawako asks them to leave the stage to run to the secondary one since her favourite band is about to perform there. At first, nobody is willing to come along until Mio encourages Ritsu to follow their teacher too. The group splits with the plan to meet up later. Tsumugi, despite willing to follow Mio and Ritsu stays with Yui and Azusa since she can't run in beach sandals. While Mio and Ritsu are listening to KAMAKIRI's emceeing at the "Thunder Stage", Mio notices that the band's guitarist is left-handed, just as she is. Overly happy to see some of her kind, she starts shaking Ritsu, claiming that lefties look "weird". Back at the "Fire Stage", Azusa, Yui and Mugi are listening to D-hoppers' song Actress when Azusa notices Yui who eagerly watches the musicians on stage. At first she hopes that Yui actually gets inspired by the performance to practice more playing on her own guitar, but it turns out that all Yui was interested in was the band's bassist's hairstyle, something Mugi was also interested in. Afterwards, the three are about to buy Mugi's yakisoba, but it turns out it will be sold out in a few moments, a fact that brutally stuns Tsumugi. However she snaps out of her state of shock in a few seconds and asks Yui about her wish. Yui wants to eat marinara pizza which is sold out as well. Unlike Mugi, Yui does not snap out of her depression and starts lamenting until she gets texted by Ritsu who informs them about the next schedule which is pretty packed. Tsumugi, pumped up, starts running and nearly falls down when she loses one sandal. Inside an indoor stage, Sawako is headbanging without end to her favourite band's music. Meanwhile, it starts raining outside but the atmosphere does not worsen a bit as the visitors dance while wearing raincoats. After the rain stopped, the group decides to go somewhere to eat since they have some free time until the next band they want to see performs. Mio voluntarily offers to buy food while the rest searches for a good spot to eat it. As Azusa and Ritsu are about to spread a blanket to sit on, Yui jumps on it, leading her to fall painfully onto the ground. At that moment, Mio arrives without food but with a KAMAKIRI shirt instead, disappointing the rest. After she puts it on, their mind changes and Ritsu and Mugi want to buy one too. Sawako then texts them that she bought takoyaki and is on her way. Inevitably, the day slowly comes to an end. After refreshing themselves at a public bath, the group notices Azusa's new sunburn she received even though she put on sunscreen, something that highly depresses her. As Yui calms her down, Sawako declares that she is already going to sleep. After hesitating for a moment, she menacingly blames them for thinking about her being old, leading Ritsu to defend them in panic. Some time later, Yui is seen sitting alone on top of a hill listening to the distant music that plays in the dark. Azusa comes by and sits down next to her after a short while. After Yui gave her one of her bug repelling wristbands, the other three band members join them as well. While lying down watching the starry sky, they admire the whole festival and the bands they saw. All of the sudden, Yui claims that their band Ho-Kago Tea Time is even better than the other bands they saw today, confusing the others. Ritsu scolds her for such a naive statement, but Yui still insists on them being better and tries to explain it with the bond they share with each other while being together as a band. Ritsu seems to be still sceptic, but after Mio, Tsumugi and even Azusa join Yui while supporting her statement, she agrees to it as well. In the last scene, everybody wishes for the band to stay as it is for a long time. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes